Standard television systems receive and display analog, rather than digital, video signals. A typical standard video signal is referred to as an "interlaced" video signal. In an interlaced video signal, each frame of video data displayed on the standard systems is divided into two fields. The first field may, for example, contain the odd lines of the video frame. The second field may contain the even lines of the same video frame. The two fields making up the single frame are received and displayed successively on the standard system and may appear to a viewer as a single frame. Dividing and displaying a video frame in this manner may decrease the quality of the output of a video system. A standard television displays only thirty frames per second but displays sixty fields per second. This display rate is possible in a standard television system because a cathode ray tube-type display does not instantaneously lose an image after it is displayed. Rather, the display persists for a short period of time, thereby allowing the CRT to provide a constant video image, rather than one with flicker. Commonly used spatial light modulator displays, however, do not have this persistence quality. As a result, sixty complete video frames per second must be displayed to avoid flicker in the video image.